1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for developing software and to a system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A software application can be installed into a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) to achieve advanced printing and scanning functions. For instance, a software application may provide user authentication and secure printing and scanning based on the user credentials and authorizations. Another software application may provide scan functions such as “scan to email” and “scan to folder”, etc. Also, a software application may be dedicated to scan and print through a cloud environment. A user may choose a software application according to their needs and install it into an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral). Such software applications can be used on other devices such as a smartphone, for example.
When a software application is created separately, integration with other applications can be difficult. Also, some software applications have multiple pieces of code for performing a similar function. As a result, performance is decreased, which might be critical on a limited-memory device. Moreover, when there are multiple software applications, each software application may be described by different source code. In this case, when a developer needs to debug a portion of code that is duplicated in multiple applications, the developer must debug the source code of multiple software applications. This takes significant time and effort. Hence, development of a software application is slow. It can also be difficult to maintain the developed software applications.